


(A Very Belated)Yosukan Week 2021

by EvaMarth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sewing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth
Summary: I'm late and I'm sorry ! I didn't have wifi(then I lost motivation for a bit but I am very pleased to bring Yosukan nation something.Original week January 19th to the 25th.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Flowers < Sewing
> 
> Warnings - Minor mention of bullying/harassment

The last thing Kanji expects at 10:38 PM is Yosuke, to be practically slamming against the door of the textile shop like his life depends on it, but that just happens to be exactly what's happening. As he slides the door open, Yosuke sighs in relief.

"Thank God you're here," He says, lifting his jacket up. "I need your help to fix it. It ended up getting ripped and my parents are gonna kill me if they find out." He unbunches the jacket, showing a rip along the seam. It's only about an inch or so long, which strikes Kanji as odd with the way Yosuke's freaking out about it, but he ignores it.

"'course, just bring it inside." Kanji moves aside, allowing Yosuke to come inside as he begins walking to his room. Yosuke's been to the textile shop enough times to memorize the entire interior, but that doesn't stop him from looking around each and every time. As he follows Kanji, he makes a mental note of any new fabrics or dolls on display.

"How'd it happen?" Kanji asks, before specifying "The rip I mean."

Yosuke makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Oh, nothing. I just…" He pauses, lifting his hands and waving them in slow circles as he thinks "tripped and caught it on something sharp, not a big deal."

Kanji doesn't buy into it whatsoever. Just given by Yosuke's mannerisms and general body language, he's nervous. About what? Kanji's not sure, but there's no denying something's off. You don't have to have Naoto's brain to realize it. For now, he'll pretend not to notice.

"Sure you didn't get hurt as well?" He asks, Yosuke's posture changes, relaxing slightly. "Yeah I'm good, don't worry." He flashes a smile, which Kanji returns a similar, albeit smaller one. He feels awful ignoring the obvious problem but he'd rather not push it further and make Yosuke more anxious.

Kanji opens up one of his drawers, pulling out a spool of black thread, followed by a white one and a sewing needle. He sets the jacket out across his desk, taking a handful of pins from a nearby pin cushion and using them to properly line up the fabric before he gets to work. "I get why you have black thread, but why white?" Yosuke asks, sitting next to Kanji, watching his adept hands at work. Kanji doesn't answer, pinching the fabric together and carefully pushing the needle through it. Yosuke waits a few moments before asking again, clearing his throat beforehand. He lifts one hand, waving it in front of Kanji.

"Hello? Anybody home? Earth to Kanji." He says, causing Kanji to look up. "Sorry- you need somethin'?" Yosuke chuckles, setting his hand on his leg. "Not really, just wanted to know why you used black and white thread instead of just black." He says, pointing at the two spools of yarn. "Oh, that. Some of the white stitch detailing got messed up, 'm gonna fix it." Yosuke nods as Kanji goes back to work.

The wait isn't too long, it never really is with Kanji, he works quickly but effectively. Considering how quickly he has to pump out brand new knitted dolls for the textile shop it's not all too surprising, but each time Yosuke's still impressed with how fast he is. "There," Kanji says, folding the jacket and handing it to Yosuke. "good as new." He adds a smile to the end of his sentence as Yosuke takes the jacket, examining the patch job. Had Yosuke not been the one to rip it and had seen the spot of the rip beforehand, he'd never know anything happened. Yosuke nearly drops the jacket as he hugs Kanji, who's caught off guard for a moment before turning the hug.

"It's-it's like it was never there. I'll pay you back when I can, I swear." Yosuke looks like he's about to cry, to which Kanji shakes his head "I don't need to be paid for fixing something that small." Yosuke tries to argue back before Kanji interrupts.

"If you want to pay me back, then tell me what really happened." Yosuke goes silent, stiffening up. He stutters a few times before finally managing out a response. "It-it just got caught on something, that's all."

Kanji's expression softens, as well as his voice as he slowly grabs Yosuke's hands, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on the sides of them. "Tell me what happened, please."

Yosuke shaking inhales, tearing up heavily. "Just some assholes bothering me on my way home, it's nothing important." Kanji sighs, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Yosuke."If it upsets you it's important to me." Yosuke nods, Kanji leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"It's late, why don't ya stay over?" Yosuke smiles, his shoulders relaxing. "I'd like that."

Kanji makes his futon, Yosuke curling up next to him in it, laying his head on Kanki's chest before mumbling a 'goodnight before falling asleep. Kanji smiles, saying 'goodnight' back and kissing Yosuke's forehead once more before wrapping his arms around the other.


	2. Apologies < Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking baybe !!! I used a real recipe lmao
> 
> I plan to fix this chapter later on cause I dislike some of it

"Sure you got everything?" Yosuke asks, scanning the items on the conveyor belt, the computer beeping as each item runs under the scanner.

"Yep, I think so." Kanji responds with a slight nod. Yosuke stops what he's doing for just a second before continuing. "If we don't have a specific ingredient it's your fault." He flashes a playful smile, before handing Kanji the two bags. "Thank you for shopping at Junes, we hope to see you again soon!" Yosuke says as Kanji waves, leaving the store.

Yosuke waits until Kanji's just out of ear shot to sigh. "Really? You had to say the stupid 'Junes goodbye'?" He grumbles before checking the time. Only 15 minutes until the end of his shift. Thank God. The rest of his shift doesn't go by fast enough, but the moment he's able to, he clocks out, booking it for the front entrance of the store.

He heads to Kanji's house immediately, knocking on the door as he gasps for air. Maybe running almost the entire way there wasn't such a good idea. "I'm here!" He announces just before the door opens. Initially he expects to see Kanji, but isn't too surprised when he sees his mother instead. 

"Oh, Ms.Tatsumi, is Kanji here?" She frowns. "He's out making a delivery, but he shouldn't be long. You can come inside to wait if you'd like." Yosuke thinks for a moment. He'd feel rude declining her offer with how nice she was, so he nods. "Sure."

Yosuke makes idle conversation until Kanji returns, seeming surprised by Yosuke's early arrival. "Didn't expect you this early, sorry if ya waited too long." Before Yosuke can respond, Kanji's mother interrupts. "Oh, don't worry dear. We were having a pleasant conversation." Yosuke makes a noise of agreement.

After talking for a little longer, Kanji turns to Yosuke before asking "You ready to get started?" to which Yosuke remembers why he even came over. "Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot." He stands up, stretching his back, Kanji standing up just after. "Hey Ma, mind if we use the kitchen?" Kanji's mother nods with a smile. "Of course dear. Don't make too much of a mess though." The two nod. "We won't ma'am." Yosuke responds.

Ms.Tatsumi chuckles lightly. "Just call me 'mom', dear." Yosuke seems awestruck for a few moments before finally speaking. "Okay m-mom." It feels weird, in a good way. He could probably get used to it. Ms.Tatsumi smiles before standing up, heading to the door of the shop. "I'll be back in just a bit, see you boys then." She waves to the two, who both wave back, before leaving.

"So how are we supposed to start?" Yosuke looks at Kanji who makes his way to the pantry, taking out some items and setting them on the table, "It's not too hard, just follow the instructions." He sets the items on the table before going to the fridge and grabbing milk, butter and eggs. As he sets them down on the table, he turns around and preheats the oven.

Yosuke mostly watches as Kanji starts, reading off the instructions.

"Two eggs." He mutters aloud, grabbing two eggs, cracking them in a bowl. Opening a drawer next to him, pulls out a hand mixer and begins whipping the eggs. Before long, they're rather fluffy. "Can you grab me the sugar?" He asks, to which Yosuke nods, grabbing the bag of sugar. "Just one cup, you can pour it in if you want." He offers, to which Yosuke declines. "You look like you've got it." Kanji just nods, taking the cup of sugar and slowly pouring it in.

Kanji pauses, looking at the recipe book. "Can you set a timer for seven minutes?" He asks without really looking up at Yosuke. Yosuke pulls out his phone, setting a timer for exactly 7 minutes before setting it down. All the while, he watches Kanji. How focused he is, how completely enraptured in the activity he is. It's like he was always meant to do this sort of thing. It's almost mesmerising how focused Kanji gets when he's doing something he actually enjoys.

When the timer finally goes off, Yosuke goes right to the recipe book. "You're gonna mix the dry ingredients together." Kanji nods, moving the bowl of sugar and eggs aside. "How much of each?"

Yosuke looks back at the book. "Two and one forth's cup of flour, keep extra for coating. One half teaspoon of salt and 1 tablespoon of baking powder." Kanji nods, reaching out for the ingredients, measuring each of them out carefully and putting them in a new bowl. After he's done, he grabs a whisk from a drawer below himself.

"You wanna try it?" Yosuke thinks for a moment. "Sure, can't be too hard." He says as Kanji hands him the whisk and moves aside so he can begin.

"Just go at your own pace, there's no reason to rush." Yosuke nods, whisking the ingredients together. Slowly he begins to smile. "This is kinda fun, is that why you bake?" Kanji smiles. "Yeah."

Yosuke stops after a minute or so, looking to Kanji. "Think that's good?" The other looks into the bowl and nods. "Yep, that's perfect actually." Yosuke's face flushed a slight red as Kanji reaches for the bowl of egg and sugar, grabbing the hand mixer and slowly adding the dry mix. He counts to 5 aloud before adding more, mixing it all together on the slowest speed, then adding the rest and continuing to mix it all together. When he turns off the mixer, there's still steals in the batter, which Yosuke points out.

"It's not about making it look perfect yet, you just gotta mix it all together for now, even if it ain't the best." Yosuke nods and Kanji grabs a pan, setting it on the stove with One cup of milk, dividing a stick of unsalted butter and putting them in the pan together. He turns on the heat, melting the butter and milk together. When the butter full melts, he turns the heat off and carefully adds in small amounts of the batter in.

"Why are you adding it like that?" Yosuke asks, looking at what Kanji's doing. "Tempering. It's so the eggs don't just cook immediately, plus it helps cool the milk." Yosuke makes a hmm noise. "Sounds about right."

When the milk begins to cool, Kanji pours it into the batter, mixing it gently. "Not we just put it in the tray, then pop it in the oven for…" He glances at the recipe. "15 minutes or so." Yosuke grabs the cupcake liners, putting them in the tray as Kanji goes behind him and puts a small amount of batter in each one. Eventually, all of the batter's gone, each cupcake liner filled to the right amount.

"That should be good, yeah?" Yosuke looks over the tray and nods. "Feels like it." The two begin cleaning up as Kanji carefully puts the tray in the oven, setting a 15 minute timer.

"That was actually kinda fun." Yosuke says idly as he washes out the bowls, causing Kanji to smile while he wipes down the counter. "Ya know I wanted to make those for your birthday, but it seemed better to just make them with you now." Yosuke doesn't respond, the only response is the splashing of water and his nervous muttering. Kanji chuckles and the two continue cleaning up.

When the cupcakes come out and finally cool off, they each take one out, taste testing them.

"They're good, but something's off." Kanji mumbles, tapping his foot. "Really? I didn't taste anything wrong." Yosuke continues to eat his before Kanji realizes what's wrong. "Vanilla. We forgot vanilla extract at the store."

"No, you forgot it. I'm not taking the blame." Yosuke responds halfheartedly. They both laugh, icing the cupcakes before putting them up for later.

"They were pretty good though, nice as sweet." Yosuke remarks as he steps down from the step stool, Kanji wrapping his arms around the other. "Not as sweet as you." to which Yosuke laughs. "That's so cheesy."


	3. Gifts < Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke comes home freezing cold, Kanji cuddles him and helps him warm up.

"Holy hell it's cold." Yosuke mumbles, rubbing his arms to try and warm himself up. It's already past noon and the temperature hasn't moved above freezing, much to Yosuke's dismay. He just had to be called in on the coldest day of the week, didn't he? He does his best to ignore it, but try as he might, it's too cold for him to not pay attention to it. The fact that he has to stock the frozen food section doesn't help with how cold he already is. The rest of his shift goes by with him being cold and miserable the entire time, shivering and shaking all the while.

When he finally gets home, Kanji's waiting for him on the couch. Yosuke slips his shoes off as Kanji gets up, walking over to him. "Rough day at work?" Yosuke sighs and nods. "Let's get you warmed up."

He says, helping Yosuke remove his jacket before the two walk over to the kotatsu together. Yosuke sits down, slipping his legs under the blanket as Kanji turns the Kotatsu on before sitting next to him. Yosuke leans against Kanji's shoulder, sighing happily. "This is nice." He mumbles. Kanji smiles wrapping his arms around the other "Yeah."

Not long after, Yosuke's sleeping peacefully, essentially using Kanji as a pillow at this point. Not that Kanji really minds as he leans forward and kisses the top of Yosuke's head. "I love you." He whispers into his hair.

When he's sure Yosuke won't wake up, he carefully removes him from the kotatsu, carrying him to their shared bedroom. He uses his feet to move the covers, setting Yosuke down before laying next to him, grabbing the blanket and covering both himself and Yosuke up.

"G'night." He mumbles, falling asleep moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 297 Words and 1649 characters !
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> I apologize for this one being so short, but I felt like it was better as a shorter work than a longer one. It just fit better I suppose.
> 
> Also yes this one would TECHNICALLY fit better under the weather prompt for tomorrow but I didn't realize that until re-checking the prompts

**Author's Note:**

> 850 Words and 4,75i characters !
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
